Burden of My Soul
by Trevor X
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young woman who held within her heart a grave burden. Once upon a time, there was a young man who lost his place and identity. Their story is only the prologue for a greater tale, but it still deserves to be told...
1. A Girl from the Plains

Fire Emblem Fiction

_Burden of My Soul_

_"Alas that all things should have gone thus, that in such ways we were destined to meet. Alas for those who died, leaving behind heartache and loss with those who lived. Yet we were strengthened by adversity, and found love in the void into which we were cast."_

_---_

When I opened my eyes, it was to a vision of loveliness. In spite of the headache that plagued me, and the dull throb of bruised muscles, she filled my focus and dulled all the pain. Her voice, like the spring's refreshing breezes came to me across the dwelling.

"Are you awake now? I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now."

She walked over to the bed, studying my face carefully as she asked her next series of questions. "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

She smiled at the answer. "Your name is Teran? What an odd sounding name... But pay me no mind; it is a good name. I see by your attire that you are a traveler. Might you be willing to share your story with me?" At my nod, she continued, "What brings you to the Sacae Plains?"

As I started to reply to her query, we were interrupted by a ruckus outside the walls of the shelter.

"Hmm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Teran, you wait here for me."

My lovely rescuer hastened out the door before any protest could pass my lips. I needn't have worried; she returned fairly quickly, though with dire news.

"Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They're probably planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own." Her voice wavered with a hint of worry before she turned towards me again. "You'll be safe in here Teran."

"I won't. I can help." They were hastily spoken, yet those few words I remember clearly.

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" At my wince, she stopped and listened to my muttered reply. "Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but..." her voice trailed off. Lyndis was thinking hard.

"Very well. We'll go together!"

Thus began the sharing of our adventures together, our quest.

---

Teran put down the pen, closing the pages of his journal. The candle's flame wavered in the breeze from the open door, the scent of the earth and grass permeated the dwelling. Glancing over fondly at the slumbering form on the simple bed, the young tactician hesitated a moment before blowing out the candle. _'Yes Lyn, we'll travel and grow strong together.'_

_-----_

___AN: This is my first foray into the world of Fire Emblem, although it has been sitting in an incomplete version on my  
____computer for a long while. I've only just started playing through the game again to try and regain a handle on how  
the story goes. Eventually I intend to drag in some inevitable pairings... but not for a while yet. And yes this starts with Lyn's tale, but the intention is to include both Hector and Eliwood's tales as well._

_______Granted, it might not come out how I originally designed, but I think it will be interesting. Plus this gives me a small  
break from some of my other works, most of which my muse is refusing to work on. :P_

_______That's it for now._

_______Trev _


	2. Journey Begins

**Chapter 1: Journey Begins**

---

Morning dawned uneventful, the sun's rays touching gently to the earth. Lyn awakened early and set forth to scout around the dwelling. Finding a lack of danger, she again set forth in her morning routine of practicing her swordsmanship. Eventually Teran stirred and rose somewhat stiffly from his bed. The tactician walked outside and watched the girl as she danced upon an endless ocean of grass, the blade of her sword flickering in simple patterns in front of her.

When the girl finished, she found her guest still standing in the doorway, staring at her with an awestruck expression. Without any words, he turned and reentered the dwelling. Lyn followed, sheathing her weapon as she did so. She found Teran preparing breakfast from the simple ingredients on hand. Biscuits were soon baking over the hot coals.

After partaking of the food, both cleaned the hut in the daily manner of the nomads of the plains. Order is recognized in the extreme, for if the need to travel is now, then everything must be in its place.

No haste was necessary at present however, and they fell into conversation while they worked. Lyn gazed longingly out at the plains, seeming to want to imprint them upon her memory for the days to come. In time however, everything unnecessary to the journey ahead was packed away in the dwelling, and the two prepared to set forth. Most of the arrangements for the day had been completed the night before.

Almost aimlessly they wandered on, their path taking them slowly south and eastward. Days were spent walking upon the great grasslands, often on narrow tracks worn down by the hooves of horses. Evenings they encamped upon the same. Then Lyn would practice the way of the blade, while Teran wrote in his journal. After a time, with nothing else to do, he was cajoled by the girl to practice with a sword - though he did so reluctantly.

"You must learn at least to defend yourself, even if I can do most of the work for you."

"I can swing a blade," he grumbled, "but I prefer the art of avoidance instead."

"That is all well and good but for the times when you find yourself trapped by your foe. What will you do then?"

"I would prefer not to find myself in such a position." Teran grimaced as Lyn continued to stare at him. "But I suppose that you do have a point."

Sighing he picked up his blade and began to stumble through the basic forms that Lyn showed him. Yes, stumble, when compared to the ease with which his companion moved through the exercise. At least in this she could find some manner of merriment, for she often laughed good-naturedly at his blunderings while he despaired of ever getting things right.

At other times Lyn withdrew into the oath that she had sworn before they left, and it left her almost cold to the world. Teran feared for her spirit, that it would starve itself to death upon the morsel of revenge.

Walking into Bulgar a few days further on in the journey brought sunshine back to Lyn's face as she began to speak to her companion about the city. At least until the pair noted a small commotion that seemed to surround a couple of cavaliers. One of the men was surrounded by a few of the maidens of the town while his companion stood to the side. The first man bid farewell to his followers and they giggled and ran back to whatever chores he had charmed them from. Then the new arrivals caught his eye.

Only teleportation could have brought him to their side faster.

"Ah, what vision of loveliness has graced my eyes today? For I am Sain, a knight of Caelin, where there are men of passion and fire."

Lyn's demeanor turned frosty at being accosted thusly. "You perhaps meant 'men of uncouth disposition'. Come Teran, let's go."

The knight's companion hurried to catch up as the gift of the gods tried to find the words to woo his proper equal. "Sain! Come away!"

Turning to Lyn he nodded politely and went on. "Please forgive my companion's rudeness. My name is Kent." He stopped suddenly and looked closer. "Have we met before?"

Irritated, Sain turned on his fellow knight. "Hey! I saw her first!"

Lyn's eyes flashed with anger. "Are all men of Lycia like you? Move out of the way, you're blocking the road!"

Pushing past in a rush, the girl ignored the pleas of the cavalier for her to wait. Teran flowed around the two in her wake. Incensed beyond measure at the stupidity of his friend, Kent turned and watched them go. "Sain, you lout! Have you forgotten that we're on a mission?"

Sain turned red at the glare that shot his way. "But I thought…"

"I am not you!"

The Casanova of Caelin blinked in realization. "Oh, right."

The red haired knight shook his head in exasperation. "Our mission? We might have been able to complete it right here!"

"What, you mean that girl? Oh, wait for me!" Sain struggled to return to his saddle as Kent wheeled around and galloped in the direction that Lyn and Teran had taken.

---

It took a bit of searching on the part of the cavaliers before they finally caught sight of their objective. As they drew nearer, it soon became apparent that they were not the only ones taking an interest in the girl who called herself "Lyn."

Several rough characters were guarding the narrow bridges that crossed over the swift flowing stream. Their leader stepped forward from the forest area with more of his men. Hemmed in on two sides, Lyn came to a halt. "So this is Lyndis. Well, it's too bad that it had to happen this way, but it is business after all."

A cloud of dust from the direction of Bulgar materialized into the forms of two cavaliers on horseback. Racing swiftly forward, they drove the bandits back into the sheltering woods, and then wheeled their mounts to come to a stop beside the beleaguered travelers. Once again, Kent endeavored to explain their presence, but was cut off by Lyn's angry shout. "You again? Go away! I can take care of these bandits without you!"

Exasperated, he turned to her companion. "Please sir, you seem to be some kind of tactician; we will place ourselves under your command; only let us help drive back the bandits! We _must_ speak with you!"

Teran nodded, his eyes dark. "Very well. Go ahead and take out the bandits as they advance from the bridges. Lyn and I will deal with the ones in the woods." Kent saluted with the flat of his blade before turning and galloping off towards the encroaching bandits. Sain followed, lance in hand.

Turning away from his newly appointed troops, Teran followed Lyn into the trees. The first bandit that they encountered fell swiftly, Lyn's blade ending his life. The next was the leader, and he brought his remaining lackey with him. The battle was now two on two. Lyn stepped forward to meet him, her blade flashing forward to strike and parry. The battle swirled further into the trees, out of sight of the last two fighters. Teran faced the brigand with a grim smile. The man raised his axe in reply.

Over at the bridges, the bandits hadn't fared very well. The cavaliers on their mounts were way beyond what the motley crew had been expecting to face, and they swept away the meager resistance that the brigands put up. Kent used his horse and his blade to take out two men in quick succession. He turned to assist Sain, who had rather more difficulty finishing off his opponent. His lance proved ineffectual at pinning down the man.

On his last charge, the bandit took a wild swing at the approaching weapon. Sain looked on in astonishment as the shaft of his lance shattered. Growling irritably, he threw away the now useless weapon. Kent pulled up beside him, his horse breathing heavily. "Why aren't you using your sword?" He shouted at the other cavalier.

Sain frowned. "I didn't have time to get it repaired in Bulgar." Kent shook his head, frustrated. "Use mine." He handed his sword to his friend and turned his horse to where he had left his own lance untended on the ground.

With a hoarse cry, Sain cut down the remaining brigand in short order. He pulled his horse to a halt, breathing heavily from his exertions. Kent rode up beside him, lance in hand. Pointing to the woods, he gestured with the point of his weapon. "They're in there somewhere, let's ride around the edges and see if we can give them some assistance."

Nodding, Sain headed off to the left, while Kent rode to the right.

Inside the forest, Lyn was darting back and forth, her blade clashing with her opponent's axe. He was more skilled than most of the brigands that she'd run across before, and Lyn found herself grateful that she'd not had to contend with the whole group. Opposite her, the man half-dodged another blow, a shallow cut appearing on his leg. He was beginning to tire.

He slashed laterally at her, his blade gouging the trunk of a tree as she skipped nimbly back. He stopped swinging his weapon and was swaying now, the loss of blood taking its toll. "Damn, it was only supposed to be the girl…" As he spoke, Lyn leapt ahead and cut him down, life leaving his eyes as he slumped to the ground. Looking down at the body in distaste, she cleaned her blade on the brigand's shirt. As she made to put it away, she suddenly remembered that she'd left her friend alone. "Damn!"

Swiftly she turned and rushed back to where they had separated, hoping that she wouldn't be too late.

---

As for Teran, he found himself tirelessly dodging between tree trunks and ducking the wild swings of the bandit that he was pitted against. The tactician cursed under his breath as another swing came perilously close. It wouldn't work to keep dodging here; he was running out of trees to hide behind. It was time for what little sword skill that he possessed to come to his aid. Steeling himself, he grasped the blade in both hands and came to a sudden halt, whirling suddenly to face his opponent again.

The maneuver surprised the man, and Teran managed to score a light cut on the bandit's leg before the axe could be interposed to block the strike. Courage and hope were bolstered for a moment, until the axe began to trace its wild patterns again. It was all that the young tactician could do to evade most of the blows, after stopping one strike with his sword, he knew that such attempts on his part would be futile in the end. The bandit was quite the brawny man, and the strength of his arms carried through on his blows.

It seemed a long time, but was only a few moments while the two exchanged blows. It was also a one sided contest. It came to an end a moment later when the axe bashed against the blade again. The blow jolted Teran's arms, though he managed to stop the strike. The bandit pressed in, his eyes examining the sword that held him at bay. "Fool, using an inferior piece of metal like that. Where did you get it?"

"Off a dead bandit." The tactician growled, straining.

"He musta been pretty stupid, since I notched it so badly. Never saw the blacksmith with this one. Oh well, your funeral." The bandit's grin was feral.

"Stop!"

Lyn's voice rang out from behind as she sprinted towards the pair. The bandit half-turned to view the new threat and came to a quick decision. Letting go of his axe with one hand, he smashed the closest foe across the face while bringing his weapon up intercept the first cuts of Lyn's sword. Teran stumbled backwards, stars crossing his vision even though he'd dodged enough to take only a glancing blow. Forcing himself forward despite the pain, he leapt towards the bandit, his sword leading the way.

The battle came to a sudden halt as the weapon pierced the bandit's back. The man tried to scream, his voice coming out in a gurgle as he fell forward. Twisting around as he fell, he flung his axe towards Teran. Flying end over end, the weapon hit its mark, knocking over the still unsteady tactician. The dull thud of bodies hitting the ground was punctuated by sound of a blade snapping under the weight of the body impaled on it.

Heedless to the bandit's end, Lyn rushed forward to where her friend lay on the ground. He was groaning, which reassured the girl. She hoped that he hadn't been injured beyond the ability of the body to recover. Pausing to lay her blade down on the ground, she knelt down to examine his shoulder. Prying his hand away, the girl peeled away the edge of his shirt and sighed with relief. Apparently, the throw, while accurate, had not been lethal. Aside from the massive bruise forming under the skin, there appeared to be no other significant damage.

Heavy crashing through the undergrowth heralded the arrival of the knights.

Kent stumbled to a halt, with Sain nearly crashing into him from behind. Teran was just sitting up with Lyn's help, while a bandit lay dead nearby. Kent sighed audibly, relieved that the fight had gone so well. At least until Lyn turned to glare at him. The cavalier held up his hand, forestalling whatever comment the girl was going to make.

"Please forgive my impertinence earlier, and the foolishness of my companion. We are on a mission for the Marquis of Caelin, to search for his granddaughter Lyndis. Might you be her?"

-----  
-----

AN: _Hopefully this reads well. *Author sweatdrops* I've been reading it and tweaking it for a while now, but I guess there isn't any help for it. If it reads too poorly, please let me know and I'll endeavor to change things. Now, some of you may be wondering why it is that the tactician is fighting at all. I mean, after all, you see a little green figure in the game only during talk scenes. Well, this isn't the game. For one thing, you won't find the company stopping to buy 10 different weapons to hold in reserve for when their own break. They will stop by a blacksmith to have their favored weapon repaired or replaced, just like they would in real life. And in real life, you wouldn't find the tactician tucked away in whatever lord's pocket during a scenario. Hence, Teran gets to fight. And since he isn't primarily a man of muscle, he does badly at everything other than dodging. (For the translation - he gets lucky)_

_And yes, I do know how lucky. The axe thrown by the bandit could easily have broken bones or sliced into his shoulder. I drew a picture of it, and that was when the total gravity of the situation  
sank in._

_Anyways, yes I am trying for a dose of realism here. Teran may become better at swordplay, but it will still be Lyn and her cavaliers + other friends who really watch out for him most of the time.  
So don't worry about the tactician becoming some sort of a god. And as for why his name isn't 'Mark'? Well, I'll reveal that later. _^_^

_So long for now! Leave me some feedback if you will, or not, as you please._


	3. Shrine of the Sword

**Chapter 2: Shrine of the Sword**

_"Look Teran, this is the Mani Katti. This is... my sword. I must take care of it." _

---

---

"We'll be delayed you know."

Kent sighed and muttered something under his breath about his fellow cavalier. "Sain, would you just please be quiet. Many travelers from Sacae stop here before leaving the plains on a journey. It will not cost us much more time than your blunder of the other day."

"Er...um, I didn't know!"

"Precisely, and you didn't stop to think either. Now be quiet." Kent turned to the young woman that they'd found yesterday and nodded deferentially. "We do not mind at all, my lady. It is a good thing to see that someone observes the old customs passed down from Saint Elime, even if it is only out here on the plains."

"Thank you." Lyn was still a little unsure of the two cavaliers, but at least the redheaded one seemed to have some common sense about him. Beside her, Teran shifted, his cloak concealing all wounds taken the previous day. His resolve was to walk, since nothing had injured his legs. No one argued, since haste was needful for the journey. In truth, Lyn was relieved that the tactician was able to move. Though she might not show it immediately, finding her ailing grandfather had quickly become a quest of sorts to her. After all, the Sacaeans held clan and family in high regard.

As they neared the outskirts of the shrine, a woman appeared on the road before them. A commoner by her garb, she nonetheless came straight onward towards the travelers. "If you are seeking the shrine, it may be best to stay yourselves for a while. Bandits have over-run the place."

Lyn glanced up sharply at the woman's comment. "Bandits?"

"Yes. The priest is the only person left at the shrine, everyone else fled at the bandits' approach." The woman eyed the group oddly for a moment. "Perhaps you could rescue him?"

All three fighters turned and looked at the tactician. Teran sighed and turned to the woman for a moment. "How many bandits?"

At the woman's reply, he turned to look at the distant shrine and then turned back to the group. A firm nod to Lyn was the only reply that he gave. Lyn's eyes lit up at the confirmation. The two cavaliers looked somewhat unsure, but said nothing to counsel against the decision.

"Very well, blessings upon all of you. May your swords strike more swiftly than the wind." The woman bowed to the group and hurried away to the small cluster of houses nearby.

The cavaliers dismounted for the assault, leaving their horses outside of the shrine's walls. Together they moved forward against the bandits guarding the doorway. Lyn followed close behind, with Teran bringing up the rear. Battle joined as the door guards spotted their approach.

---

As he approached the altar, Glass took a moment to gloat at the sword that lay on display there. The Mani Katti was rumored to be a sacred sword, and the man's eyes fairly glowed with the thought that he would soon wield the weapon. Beside the altar, the priest stood his ground, awaiting the bandit's approach. Glass ignored the man, concentrating instead on the sword.

"Ah, the fabled blade! Let's see what it looks like outside of its sheath."

Silence fell while he reached forth his hand and grasped the sword by its hilt. When he tried to draw it forth, it stuck in the sheath. Despite all his attempts, it refused to be drawn by him. Glass dropped the sword back on the altar and turned to the priest with a frown. "Old man, what did you do to it?"

The priest's eyes flashed in anger. "I did nothing. The spirits themselves judged you and found you to be worthless."

"Worthless, eh? Well, I'll just have to show them a thing or two after I dispose of your meddling."

The priest retreated at those words, barring himself inside of his quarters. Glass started forward to call in a few of his lackeys when the door burst open and two figures leapt inside. Scowling now, the bandit leader drew his sword. Somehow they had entered the sanctuary, which meant that his men were either dead or scattered. No matter, his sword wasn't just for show.

As the first of the intruders neared him, the bandit leapt forward to cut him down. The body slash was foiled by the armor that Kent wore, though the cavalier stumbled backward from the force of the blow. Sain stepped forward in challenge, his sword guarding his own body as he approached. His friend called out a warning from where he had fallen to the ground. "Watch out, he's fast!"

Nodding grimly at the advice, Sain nonetheless found himself strictly on the defensive as Glass darted in and out, his blade flickering to attack almost faster than Sain could deflect it. Still the cavalier persisted, and suddenly found himself joined by his partner as Kent entered the fray again. Together they attempted to box in the bandit, but Glass was sly enough to guess their plan and mobile enough to counter it. Dancing around and knocking anything that he could into their path, he frustrated the two retainers in their attacks.

The battle, such as it was, came to a sudden halt as someone cleared their throat. "Excuse me, were you looking for this perhaps?"

All eyes turned to the altar. Teran stooped and picked up the sacred sword from the ground where it had fallen. Cradling it gently in his hands, he studied it intently for a moment before turning around to lay it carefully upon the altar again. "Why have you defiled this sacred place?"

"Swords have no use in shrines. The only use for a sword is for a swordsman to wield it! I am the strongest swordsman here, so it belongs to me!" Glass growled out his reply.

"You may be strong, but I doubt that your strength can claim this blade. Taken by force, the whole of Sacae will rise against you." The tactician frowned and crossed his arms as he stood in front of the altar.

"This sword is special! It will be mine!" Glass' sudden dash forward was intercepted by another blade that whipped into his face without a warning. A young woman stood between him and the altar, her sword raised in challenge. Her body was devoid of armor and her eyes burned with anger's flame.

"Bandit, you have defiled a place sacred to those of the plains. You seek to claim that which cannot be claimed by a selfish man. You are a killer of my people." Lyn's eyes were cold as she stared at the man. "I will not let you take the sword."

"And you, a mere child, think to stop me? Ha!"

Then began again the deadly dance of death, blades in thrust and parry. Glass found himself well matched in speed by his foe; she answered every blow with one of her own, while managing to stay out of the path of his attacks. What frustrated him the most however, was the fact that he could not get any nearer to the altar and the sword upon it. Whereas he had managed to frustrate and bewilder the two cavaliers earlier, he now found himself on a different battlefield altogether when met by a foe with the same advantages that he possessed.

Glass halted for a moment, backing away a step to assess the situation. Sweat beaded on his face and dripped down into his eyes; he blinked hurriedly and swiped his arm across his forehead to clear it of the perspiration. The girl opposite him was breathing hard as well, but she kept her face towards him, and her blade angled to intercept his next strike. _'Damn, it wasn't this hard with those cavaliers...'_

Which he'd forgotten while fighting the girl. Cold steel touched the back of his neck and a voice told him to surrender quietly. Enraged at his own carelessness, Glass threw caution to the wind. A quick step forward, a lightning turn, and his sword flew out to decapitate his foe. Kent brought his own weapon back in a desperate parry, while Sain and Lyn both leapt forward to cut down the bandit. Glass found his body screaming in pain, and his sword dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers. He blinked once and tried to speak, but only a inarticulate, choking cough emerged before he fell down dead.

---

By the time that the priest emerged from the back room, the two cavaliers had begun the process of removing the bodies from the sanctum. The man moved slowly, yet with firmly placed steps; a man that denied age the hold that it would claim over his body. When he drew nearer, the priest stopped and tilted his head to gaze at the young woman who stood in front of the altar.

"Ah that clothing - you are of the Lorca tribe?"

She nodded, seemingly relieved to see him. "I am Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you alright?"

A smile broke over the old man's face. "Thanks to you and your companions, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

"And the sword, is it safe as well?" Her gaze was vaguely troubled as she glanced down upon the artifact, now returned to it's proper place of rest.

The priest chuckled, _'Ah, a devout one, this child. It is a good sign, on this day when vile ones defy the spirits in this sacred place.'_ Aloud, he answered her, "Yes, the sword remains safely sealed. Until the spell is removed, the blade cannot be drawn by any common hand. Do not worry on that account, only know that you may lay hands without fear upon the sacred blade, the Mani Katti. Touch the pattern upon the blade and pray for safety on your journey."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lyn's face shone with quiet gratitude as she reverently approached the altar. Reaching out to the sword, she was started by a sudden glow that appeared about the weapon. "What? The sword... it's _glowing_."

There was an unaffected awe in her tone, but still she reached forward and touched the sheath. As soon as her fingers brushed the wood, the glow from the relic intensified. Both cavaliers stopped in the doorway of the shrine and stared at the sight, all else forgotten. Her companion drew a sharp breath, but words failed to materialize that would do the moment justice. It was the old priest who finally spoke.

"Ah. Hm... It is the power of the spirits." His voice was hushed, but sure. "Lyn, they have looked into your soul and now they call to you."

"What does it mean?"

"You are its rightful owner. You are the wielder of the Mani Katti." The gaze he turned upon the young woman from the plains was solemn, his head bowed lightly in respect.

Her reaction was understandably flustered. "I... I cannot. I could not be..."

"The sword itself wishes for this. If you require proof, draw it forth from its sheath."

There was a moment of delay before Lyn reached out and tugged gently upon the sword. It slid out of its sheath with ease, weighing lightly in her grasp despite her disbelieving gaze.

"I had not believed that I would see the wielder of the Mani Katti before my spirit rejoined the earth to keep watch over it. I am fortunate indeed to have seen this with my own eyes; the sword has found the hand of destiny." The old man's eyes were bright with unshed tears, and he held Lyn's gaze for a long moment without speaking. "This is your sword indeed."

"And now it is time for you to go, child. It seems that you must face many ordeals in the days ahead. Fear not; only grip this sword and meet your destiny head-on."

Lyn had to fight the urge for tears as she nodded to the old priest. "Yes. Yes, sir! I will!"

---

"This is all so unbelievable." Seated before the flickering campfire that evening, Lyn still struggled to understand her good fortune. "This is perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae, and it comes to my hand."

Kent looked over from his seat on the dry earth. "It is not so strange; in fact, many legends tell similar tales. Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, despite the stories... When I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis, I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

"Stop it!" Lyn blushed heavily, though the flicker of the firelight hid it well. "I... I am nothing special!"

Sain spoke up, taking over where his companion had left off. "Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does that make it any easier for you to accept?" He shook his head and gestured at Kent and himself. "Besides, it doesn't appear as though either of us can use it."

The quiet crackling of the fire filled the air while the cavaliers waited patiently for Lyn's reply. She sat alone with her thoughts, her eyes fixed upon the blade that lay across her lap. Finally she spoke, her words hesitant. "It... does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable to me."

When she turned her gaze on the companion who sat beside her, it was accompanied by a shy smile. "Teran, a sword that is mine alone."

The tactician nodded, returning her smile. He remained silent however, much as he had through the previous conversation. There was merit in allowing others to voice their opinions, and it would give Lyn the opportunity to learn more about her new retainers. Besides, he was content to just watch and listen. She still wished for his companionship, and that in itself was a pleasant enough thought. Teran closed his eyes, still smiling.

"Indeed Lyn, it fits you well. You will be a peerless warrior indeed." He didn't voice his last words. _"My peerless warrior, forever. But how well will I fulfill my role as your tactician?"_

---

The next morning found each of the companions awake and preparing for the inevitable continuation of their journey. Lyn approached Teran as he worked to pack away his bundle, holding a sword out before her. She stopped right in front of the tactician and waited until he stood up and gave her his full attention before speaking.

"I wish you to have this sword, Teran. You lost yours in a fight, and this is a good blade. It was my father's before it came to me."

Teran stared for a long moment at the weapon that Lyn held out to him, before he reached out and took hold of it in his good hand. Lyn released her hold on the sword and stepped back. The tactician dropped down onto one knee and rested the point of the weapon on the ground in front of him. "I accept with great thanks and swear that..."

Lyn looked slightly abashed at the display. Looking around quickly, she noted that no one else was nearby at the moment. Her hand reached out and touched Teran's shoulder briefly. "Get up please! You are my friend, not someone that needs to bow and scrape for me. I... I do not know how to take such things. It isn't who I was brought up to be. Please my friend, I don't want you to bow to me. I don't have many friends left since..."

Tears stung her eyes for a moment, but she wiped them away fiercely. She had sworn not to cry but to avenge.

It took Teran a moment to struggle to his feet. His eyes sought hers with sincere concern, his hand still clutching the gift that she had given to him. "Forgive me. I... had thought it proper in regards to your new found status, but it appears I have misjudged. Please forgive my lack of sensitivity."

Lyn smiled softly at the apology. "Pay it no mind; I took no offense at your words. It is just that things are changing far too fast now, even for a daughter of the plains. But come, we have a long path ahead of us today - and Kent seems eager to return to the journey."

"He does at that." Teran nodded, looking thoughtfully over towards the cavaliers. "They are both quite devoted to you, and I believe that we are in capable company. Still, I will do my best to ensure that you meet your grandfather with all haste."

The smile that he received in reply to his words warmed his heart. He followed silently behind Lyn as they began the next leg of their journey...

---

---

_**AN:**__ Yay, second chapter. It'll be a while before I get the third chapter up, as I'm working on it now and it isn't writing well. Almost everything that I wrote has to be rewritten. So I apologize in advance. And if anyone has any comments/reviews/criticism, feel free to let me know._

_And on a totally random side note, 'Happy New Year' to all of you. Okay, so it isn't for four days yet, but hey...! _

_So long for now! Leave me feedback. Otherwise I don't grow._

_4/9/09 Minor edits, rewrites._


End file.
